Konoha Grange Academy
by RyuuKaito
Summary: Set far into the future, most of Konoha has change, including the introduction of 'Konoha Grange Boys Academy'. Students here are the best of the best and must be 11-18 years. Those who leave the school become the leading shinobi in Konoha. But what happens when a girl manages to enter the Academy? How will Konoha Grange change?


**AN: This is definitely going to be the most boring chapter I ever make in this story, since it is basically showing around the school and getting the story set-up, but it will get more interesting from the next chapter onwards! **

The village was nothing like the history books.  
Most of it had vanished, and been recreated to look more modern, more cool, more exciting. Not that that was worth much, since everyone with a brain knew in the future it would probably be attacked and destroyed. It was a repeated loop.  
Although, part of the village was still the same. The carvings of the Hokage's faces still stood strong, and the vicinity around the monument had been unchanged, a very traditional area of Konohagakure including housing, and the Hokage residence. Apart from this, everything changed over the years. The academy was abolished and rebuilt in the centre of the village, this time however it became a public school, not just for shinobi. The shinobi classes had grown smaller and smaller, people didn't want to put their lives on the line, and a lot of people accepted this fact.  
The whole concept of being a Konoha-nin turned into a male dominated line of work, most females took up teaching, office work or house making instead.  
Due to this, a brand new academy was built, built in the old Uchiha compound, taking up the entirety of the premises. The academy, surrounded by large metal railings, began to take in shinobi from the age of 11 and train them until 18 when they would graduate. Of course, it was a very prestigious school, only the best could enter 'Konoha Grange Boys Academy'.

With the morning came sunlight, peering through the cracks in the clouds. Intervals of a bright blue sky could be seen alongside the light and white fluffy clouds. It seemed like quite a trek, through the ever expanding village, from the 'preserved' area over to an area of modern society. This wasn't quite the end of the journey though, heading through the shop-filled Village centre, right past the Public Academy. Finally, finally, came the large metal gates. The gates stood tall, about 10 times the size of the average man. It was rather lucky to even be stood in front of these gates, being the first day of term, but the most extraordinary part was for a female to be stood at the gates.  
16 year old, top of the class Public Academy graduate, Yuzuki Akuma, was accepted into Konoha Grange Academy as the first female student.  
Luggage at her side, the blonde teen pushed open the large gates, picking up her case before heading into the schools grounds. Since it morning had barely began, being only 07:30am, the schools entrance looked deserted, completely empty, however a single large staircase headed up to two large doors from which light could be seen clearly. Yuzuki followed the staircase, step after step, till she stood on the 'doorstep' of the prestigious all male academy.

Slowly, the door was opened from the inside, a tall dark figure stood in the doorway, his shady eyes lying on Yuzuki. The man took a step forwards, he wore the usual chunin attire, a green vest-type jacket and black trousers. The man also wore a headband, a black headband with Konoha's symbol covered his forehead, his light brown hair tied back to avoid obstructing the sacred symbol.  
"A girl?" The man's head tilted to the side, "Oh… Right… You must be Yuzuki Akuma, correct?"  
The female nodded in response to the man,  
"That makes sense… I am the Acting head of the school, Hiruzen Umino, but I'm known round here as Hiru-Sensei. Please to meet you." Hiruzen extended his hand out towards the blonde, who in turn let her hand be encased by his. He shook her hand, gently yet vigorously before releasing it.  
"Let's continue inside, Yuzuki." Leading inside, the man passed through the main reception of the school. The reception was hellishly large for a school that ran itself, with no visitors. On the left of the reception sat an older woman at a large oak desk, working away with files, writing and filing, writing and filing constantly. Behind the desk stood a door, just a normal wooden door, with the word 'Private' etched across a metal plate above it. Beside the desk, a corridor leading into the depth of the academy. The right side of the reception looked extremely similar, basically a mirror image apart from the Oak desk being replaced by a winding staircase, taking you either up or down. Straight ahead of Yuzuki were another set of large doors, these leading into a room bigger than the reception, a hall filled with chairs. And finally, the last door in the reception, to the side of the hall, the Headmaster's office.

"So Yuzuki, I expect you know that this academy is very different to the Public one… We only take on the best, which in essence, makes you one of the best" Hiruzen smiled, now sitting behind a desk with Yuzuki facing him from the other side. "Plus, you are the only female so far to be successful in getting in, are you sure you are okay with it?"  
Yuzuki gave a nod,  
"In that case, now you have signed all the forms, I can show you your dorm room and then to form"

Upon exiting the office, Yuzuki followed the Acting Head through many impossible to remember passage ways, corridors and stair cases, until they somehow stood in a completely different building. This building seemed much more homely, the entrance leading to a room with many chairs -comfortable expensive chairs -, and a large fireplace, on the left hand side of the room. In the back centre of the room, another stair case lead Yuzuki to a corridor of rooms, hundreds of rooms if not more. Yuzuki followed Hiruzen Umino up a further set of stairs, until they reached a door slightly different from the others. This door had a red swirl drawn neatly on the front of it.  
"I hope you don't mind, we don't have a female dorm setup yet, so we allocated you this free room, and marked it so everyone knows not to barge in" He used a small key to unlock the door whilst he spoke, revealing the inside of Yuzuki's new room.

The room seemed just like a bedroom, in a normal family house, white-walls with black curtains, a large window at the end of the room looking out across the academies fields. The actual contents of the room included two single beds, one against the right wall, and the other against the left, an oak wardrobe also sat at the end of each bed, against the walls. The toilet hid itself behind the open door of the room, but once Yuzuki closed over the door she spotted the bathroom easily.  
"Is the room okay? Most of the rooms are single rooms…. But the only room left in your age-groups area was a double… Lucky, right?" Hiruzen gave a small smile, grabbing Yuzuki's right hand and placing the key in her palm, "Here is the key, make sure not to lose it. But now, I better show you to your form room before the day begins fully"

Once again it was a strange trek through the schools labyrinth like corridors, before reaching the top floor of the school. H24 was the room name. Hiruzen entered the room first. The room was filled with around 19 males, all Yuzuki's age, sat on one of three rows of desks.  
"Class, listen up." The head began, calling Yuzuki over to stand beside him, "This here, Is Yuzuki Akuma, she is new to our Academy, of course, and will be joining this class for Form…" The man glanced around slowly, before his eyes locked onto a seat. "Ah, Yuzuki, sit there next to Jo please."  
The male Hiruzen referred to sat with a free space next to him. Jo, was a rather short male, with jet black hair and eyes, he had a pale complexion and a rather blank gaze.  
Following the Head's instruction Yuzuki sat herself next to Jo, who was located on the front desk.  
"I will be leaving now, but I trust Kira Hatake-Sensei will help you settle in." He motioned over to a silver-haired man in the front right corner of the room who sat watching the class with hawk-like eyes. Hiruzen quickly exited the room, when Kira Hatake immediately spoke up.  
"I have organised a group exercise to test your skills, but to also show our new class mate around." His hawk-eyes landed on Yuzuki for a second before he continued, "There is a sheet of riddles for each group, and you must use these to locate pieces of coloured paper. Once you have found all the pieces, return here." Kira watched the door carefully, as if it were about to burst open at any given minute, "Look down at your desks. There is a small white piece of paper with a number on, group up with everyone with the same number as you."

The class all turned over the pieces of paper, all numbered either 1,2,3 or 4. Yuzuki's piece of paper contained number 3. Having a sneak peak, Jo next to her also had revealed his number, number 3 also.  
"I guess we are in a group then?" Yuzuki gave a slight smile, trying to look friendly.  
"Number 3's are over here, follow me…" The dark-haired male replied.


End file.
